Many Eyes
by imjustme2134
Summary: The Sequel to Red Eyes. Jack has run away form the world, and every one knows the truth, the truth about why Jack is really an albino. One has to wonder, jsut what do they think about this.
1. Disbelieving Eyes

A/N-  
Ya for sequels! This is the sequel to the story **Red Eyes**. If you have yet to read it, go do it. Other wise this may not make sense to you.  
To my readers, as said before chack will be in this one, though you will have to wait a chapter- 3. Ok? Good! Without further ado, I give you, **Many Eyes**.

------------------------------

~Prolouge~

There comes a time when our eyes are opened to the world. It may be for a fleeting second, but it happens. They may be forced open by the world0, or by the owner of said eyes, or by an experience, either way, they face the world, they face the war, the murder, the genocide, the rape and destruction. For some reason though, even with 20/20 vision, people seem so blind. Is it ignorance that blinds them, or their own thoughts and goals? Do they choose, even with such refined vision, to ignore such things? Do they choose to ignore war and death and......_love_? And an even more important question is brought up; once such blindness are gone, will people keep their new found vision, or will they go on with their old lives? The truth is, only time will tell.

--------------------

Wuya couldn't believe it. She simply couldn't. Jack Spicer, the boy she had left and harmed many a time, had gone through....... through that. _Needles sunk into soft flesh, a single prick, but it burned, it burned more than the fire that had marked the children earlier._ She didn't want to believe that he had... No! Maybe if she shut it out, the sick images of needles and children, maybe it would all go away. _The mind is a funny thing, it blocks out what it doesn't like, or at least, it tries to. _It simply wasn't possible. Yes, that made sense. It wasn't possible . No one could go through something like that and live, especially if they had been destroyed inside out, they would be insane. Not one being, human or immortal could go through something like that and get away mentally stable. And besides, Jack skin was untouched from what she remembered. It was basically unscathed, except for those few.... Still, even with a few scars, all of Jack behavior showed that he was fine, a freak maybe, but fine none the less. That disproved the whole idea that he had gone through that.

Now that the whole ideal was over, Wuya could relax, maybe if she found Chase....... Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen Chase in days, not since he went over to Spicers. She went down the hall past his cats and into the library he was so proud of. The sight before her was the second most shocking thing Wuya had ever seen. Chase, a usually well kept individual with a lot of pride but into his look, looked like hell. His hair was matted and greasy, he eyes were bloodshot and the whites of his eyes were a sickly yellow. She was about to ask if he had gotten any sleep, but the bags around his eyes made the question die down within her throat. He was surrounded by the pictures, the files, and the videos that they has recovered from the......lab.

Wuya couldn't take the sight and left.

Later on, once waking up from an uncomfortable sleep, the thoughts that had plagued her mind early that day, came back, and with reinforcements. But Wuya was not one to lose, even to her own mind, it would be hard to convince herself. After all, all one had to do was look at the evidence, and they would clearly see, that this was all a misunderstanding.

No matter how real the pictures looked, with the children, adults, animals, and Jack all screaming, crying, _dying._ No matter how many well kept files there were, that explained every little thing that was done. _Every needle, every machine, every scream and tear._Not even the videos could be convincing. It had to be staged. It just had to be. So many corpses were there, surely people, governments would find out about this and inform the people. They had to have known, after all, all the security measures taken, all the weapons that had been taken down. The stench that had been everywhere. The smell of disinfectant, _because they really cared about the patients_. The rotting flesh, the just sicking smell of death and decay. No one could pass that and not become curious. It had to staged. It wasn't possible for governments not to know.

And the next thing is, Wuya pointed out to the haunting thoughts, is the scars, Wuya had never seen any that mattered, except for a few. Now That she really thought of it though, Jack wore a powder... all over his skin....... Oh good god; it was all real. The files, the poisons, the tears, the memories and pictures. They were all real. All too real, and Jack was somewhere, hopefully still alive. When she thought about it, had he really ever been alive, or had he died a while ago, and was nothing but an empty shell of a human being, with red hair and eyes, pale grey skin, and a hollow, hollow smile That was possible, in fact it was quite possible.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack had just finished his banana pudding and laid down for a nap. He couldn't sleep. It was simply to much, the nightmares, the thoughts, his own conscience said he was wrong. Everything seemed to be attacking him.

Later into the night, Jack had begun to laugh. To his robots into other room, it sounded like weeping.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N-

Each chapter will will focus mainly on one individual. I have a couple in mind, but why don't you pick the next one? Who should be next? Omi or Raimundo?


	2. Wishful Eyes

A/N- Hello readers, listen, I'm not going to be able to update my things as much as usual because school is coming up and I'll hae plenty on my plate.. I will still update though. I will also be working on two different stories, neither will be jack related. And I will be doing one or two one shots, that are Jack related.

----------------------

Clay Baily would never be the same. None of the monks would be, but Clay, he, everything he had believed in, about his government, and the _wonderful_ America, it had all died.

Now Clay had brawn, in fact he had plenty of it, but he also had brains (much to the surprise of people who knew little of him.) He knew quite well that the government had to know about....the carnage. The stench and the mass of dead could not of possibly been ignored, or have gone unnoticed for long. The government must of covered it all up. That knowledge alone ate away at the frail and cracked wall of trust Clay had. The images of Jack's...experience, it had broken, no, demolished that wall into a fine powder.

How could he not feel horrible? All he could feel was sick, like he was dying! How could he have not seen this sooner? All these questions tortured him, picked and ate away at him. It wouldn't be long before he was eaten away completely.

His eyes were tired and filled with desperation to have things back to the way they once were. It was too bad really, that there was no way such a thing could ever happen.

----

Raimundo and Kimiko had felt nothing but pity for Jack, for about 5 seconds. But their true nature didn't take long to show. To be truthful they couldn't give a damn about the goth. They had seen him as a freak before, and now he was simply a freak with a reason for being so. So fucking what!?

Quite frankly they saw it as a thing everyone else shouldn't give a fuck about either, but, it didn't work out that way. Clay and Omi wouldn't speak to anyone at all, they spent most of their time in their room, with solemn looks on their faces, and lost looks in their eyes. Dojo was also silent, with a far away look on his face, and Master Fung could not be found. Raimundo and Kimiko simply wished that they had never found that place.

---

Not once, in his many, many years of his work, had Dojo seen such vile things. He prayed that such an evil would never show itself to him again. He thought it unlikely that it would, but before he had found the Lab, he had never imagined such a place existing.

He had smelled the horror known as S.E.L.F.S.C., before he saw it. It reeked of disinfectant and rot. The smell alone told him not to allow the monks to go, but he took them to the building anyway. For that he would never forgive himself. The sight was just as bad as the smell, and the look in the young monks eyes were possibly worse.

Even now, a month later, they sat in a stupor of disbelief, disgust, and horror, thier eyes broke Dojos heart. The thought of them never forgiving him constantly circled Dojo's head. As for Jack, well, he was but a fleeting thought in Dojo's small head.

Dojo just hoped that things would get better, and that somehow they would all forget about the horror that they had witnessed.

----

Omi was devastated, he was lost, he was many undesirable things.

The sight, it never left him. The smell, now long gone, still curdled his stomach. But strangely enough, it was neither of those things that upset Omi so. No, it was his worry and concern for Jack that made him so upset.

Jack must have been going through so much already, and now, now he was missing! Fear for Jack's welfare made Omi very tired. Constant thoughts of what the albino teen might do to himself wormed it's way into the young boys head to stay.

Omi had always been naive, he still was, but he knew that having everyone know a secret such as this must be such a heavy weight on Jack's already breaking mental state.

They had yet to find him. They could not even find a clue, not in his lab, or in anyone of his many homes. His parents had been of no help, they seemed to be elated, upon hearing that their only son had going M.I.A. That only added to the horror and sorrow that Omi held within himself.

Omi had tried to turn to Master Fung, to find that he was no where to be found. For once in his life, Omi was lost, and alone. Without anyone there to guide him, Omi wasn't sure how he was going to save Spicer. After all, he was doing such a poor job trying to save himself.

-------

Master Fung sat down and began to meditate. Right now many troubling things had come up. But, for some reason, he decided to come and help someone other than the young monks under his care. Was such a thing a wise decision, he didn't know, but what he did know is that it was the right decision.

Later, into the night, Master Fung knocked on the door of the said person's house.

"Why the hell are you here?"

----

Cliff hanger? I know it sucks. Oh well. Thanks for reading, and for your patience.


End file.
